Honest Trailer - Dumb and Dumber To
Dumb and Dumber To is the 92nd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Dan Murrell, Erica Russell and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2014 comedy sequel film Dumb and Dumber To. It was published on February 17, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 1 second long. It has been viewed over 5.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Dumb and Dumber To on YouTube "If you liked the first one, this one is really gonna bum you out." '~ Honest Trailers - Dumb and Dumber To Script From the brothers who went from talented to terrible faster than you can say "Wachowski" (Bobby and Peter Farrelly) comes the sequel audiences demanded, then sorta got (Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd), then, once everyone had moved on with their lives, got again anyway: Dumb and Dumber To Revisit the buddy comedy that's aged about as well as Jeff Daniels' face, as you follow two idiots on a quest to deliver a mysterious package to a beautiful girl...again, only this time, it's soul-crushingly horrible. Lloyd: Our word is our bond...James Bond. Ughhh. The goofballs you used to love when you were ten or thirteen are back and dumber than ever, but now they're also old, unlikable, sexist, racist, and bizarrely mean-spirited. If you liked the first one, this one is really gonna bum you out. Now that Jim Carrey's comedy career is dangling by a thread, get ready to feel uncomfortable as he does everything short of drop to his knees and beg you to laugh at him...which you won't, since he spends the movie creepily trying to bang a girl decades younger than him, kind of like real life. Jim Carrey: This is a message for Emma Stone: if I were a lot younger, I would marry you...the sex. Lloyd: So this is what rock bottom feels like. Jokes are never as funny the second time around, but that won't stop them from dusting off the Binaca spray gag; the most annoying sound in the world; the Mutt Cutts van; I.O.U.'s; "I like it a lot"; dead birds; and Lloyd having a fantasy about beating up Asian people, then hooking up with a girl who turns into the front of a truck. There's probably more that I missed. Get ready for a script that feels like it was written in '98 and kept in a shoebox until Jim Carrey's career took a dive, full of dated pop culture references that no one bothered to update... Billy: What'd they say in Jerry Maguire? Cockatoo: 'You had me at hello'. Billy: Ummm, Titanic? Cockatoo: 'I'm king of the world'. ...and current pop culture references that aren't gonna age well (shows Lloyd pinning a corsage on "Mama June" Shannon). Echhh. So ride along with Harry and Lloyd in a movie so bad, you won't even look up from your phone when you half-watch it on cable, when the only fun moment is Rob Riggle's body paint and the only good parts are when the credits show clips from the first movie. Ugh, did they get worse, or did I just get older? Adele: She was rumored to be a Titanic whore. Harry: That's a lie! Fraida never stepped foot on the Titanic! Naw, they, they definitely got worse. Starring Farts, Poop, Incest, Pee Pee, Spit, Snot, More Farts, Period Blood?!, Animal Farts, and Vagina Dust. for Dumb and Dumber To - Grown Ups To. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Grown Ups To As if this movie wasn't depressing enough, can you believe they guilt-tripped Bill Murray to cameo in that hazmat suit? Ice Pick: Best day ever. Greatest day of my life, really. I'll bet it wasn't! Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other comedies, including Grown Ups, Friday, Pixels, Ghostbusters and Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - Dumb and Dumber To ''has a 96.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant declared the Honest Trailer was "more entertaining than the movie itself." SlashFIlm said the Honest Trailer was "pretty great," and, in the Honest Trailer, the film is "rightfully annihilated for being pointlessly gross, uncomfortably mean, and just plain unfunny." CinemaBlend agreed with this sentiment, writing "we've seen Honest Trailers in the past that are a bit more nitpicky than most, and ultimately admit that the movie in question is actually quite good... but this isn't one of those times.... As the spot points out right from the start, ''Dumb and Dumber To essentially lacks any real kind of originality." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell & Jason Inman External links * '‘Dumb and Dumber To’ Honest Trailer Crushes the Comedy Sequel '- Slash Film article * 'This Honest Dumb & Dumber To Trailer Hilariously Points Out The Movie's Faults '- CinemaBlend article * 'Dumb And Dumber To Gets An Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Trailer for DUMB AND DUMBER TO '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Video: Dumb and Dumber To gets the Honest Trailer treatment and it’s brutally honest '- JOE article * 'Dumb and Dumber To is “crushingly horrible” according to (very) Honest Trailer '- Radio Times article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Comedy Category:2010s Category:Season 4 Category:Universal Pictures